


Elemental Training

by Orca478



Series: The Council of the Elements: Oneshots and Short Stories. [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aqua Mom, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cool Uncle Thor, F/M, Iron Dad, Stan Lee Cameo, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Training, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Peter goes to his first training sections with the other elementals.
Relationships: Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Council of the Elements: Oneshots and Short Stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Elemental Training

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was suggested by Lunaqueem 
> 
> A little training with just friendship and love. No conflict or angst.

Peter woke up exited and worried.

Today was his first day training with the other elementals.

He is excited to learn more about his powers, but he is not sure if he can’t stop himself from embarasing himself.

He hopes everything goes all right.

Tony woke up ready.

He went with Mera to the training room, where Thor, Bruce, and Harley were waiting.

“Hello everyone.”

“Greetings my friends.” Thor said.

“So we are only missing Phil and Peter.”

“Phil has to come from SHIELD hq, so he might take a bit.” Mera said.

Just then, Phil opened the door.

“Wrong.” Harley laughed.

“My apologies, Daisy took a bit too long to get ready.”

“Busy staring at Ruby ?” Harley laughed.

“She doesn’t hide it well right ?”

“She sucks at it.”

“It is pretty obvious.” Mera agreed.

“So that only leaves Peter, but where is he ?”

“He’s a teen Tony, he probably overslept.” Bruce said.

Just then. Peter came in.

“I am sorry, I overslept !”

“See.”

“Hey at least he is honest. I remeber Vision telling me before he left Rogers, that Maximoff always overslept and gave a stupid excuse, and Rogers just smiled at it.”

“Well Peter is a teen, unlike Maximoff that is an adult.” Mera said.

“Yeah the day that gets in his mind is the day the world ends.”

Peter saw how the others where great at using their powers.

Tony, Mera, and Thor where pros, but they had years of practice.

Bruce, Harley, and Phil weren’t as good, but we’re still very good. Bruce learned only some years ago, Phil just months, and Harley lost all of her expirence in her years with the Joker. They still however. Kicked ass.

He on the other hand, was unable to unleash the purple energy from last time.

Maybe it was the pressure he felt because of Hive, because he can’t release them now.

Peter saw how Bruce threw rocks and Harley froze them. Or how Phil was actually flying using his wind powers.

Tony came to his side.

“Hey kiddo. What’s wrong ?”

“I try releasing my powers but I can’t.”

“Are you putting your arms on the way I told you too ?”

“Yes, But is not working like it was with Hive.”

Tony stood there thinking.

“Show me.”

Peter raised his hands, and nothing.

“See ?”

“Mmmm. Are you thinking about the others here?”

“Of course.”

“The Don’t. Ignore them. We all learned, you can too.”

Peter did that.

“Think about why you want to use your powers.”

“To complete the promise to my Uncle. To help.”

“Then think about that, think about helping that lady that gives you churros, or janitor Stan.”

Peter thought about helping. About Uncle Ben.

Purple energy came out of his hands.

“WOOOOOOOOW!”

It sent him flying backwards, he was going to fall in top of the janitor.

Mera saw this and catch him with a water rope.

Peter was dragged away before he could crush Janitor Stan.

“Wow that was amazing !” Stan said before he continued cleaning.

Mera gently lowered Peter to the ground.

“That was awesome that.....how come I am not wet ?”

After that Peter trained with the others.

He destroyed the rocks that Bruce sent him, he created a United blast with Tony and Thor, and he made Harley trio and fall to the pool where Mera was training.

“You’re lucky your so cute kid, otherwise you would be ice cream right now !”

Mera laughed at that.

“Good one Peter, good one.”

“Shut up !”

After training, Thor insisted on tacos.

“Come on friend Tony, he deserves his tacos.”

“May told me to keep him on a diet.”

“Oh, my brother is such a protective Dad !”

“Jajajajajaja, I have to agree with them Tony.” Bruce said.

“Come on Mr. Stark !”

“Fine.”

“YES, ONWARD TO OUR DELICIOUS TACOS.”

Thor led everyone to the tacos.

Mera hugged him from behind.

“You totally see him as a son baby, Irondad.”

“I don’t lie, I saw you fussing about him. Aquamom.”

“Shut up.”

Janitor Stan was cleaning the room when he saw that Thor left his hammer on the bench.

“Really ? That asgardian has no respect for elders.”

Stan just lifted the hammer, cleaned bellow it, and went on with his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, there is so much I can add on the stories, so,if you have any idea, comment it down below.


End file.
